Why I Stay
by SilentTemptation
Summary: After a fight over Akihiko's BL book, an event happenes that sets Misaki and Akihiko into rethinking their realationship


_Misaki was down stairs washing dishes mumbling to himself angrily; Usagi-san had really got to him last night. The man had written another 'BL' novel about them that Misaki stumbled upon. Usually Misaki would not take such drastic measures as to actually punch Usagi-san over the book, but this time Usagi had taken it too far and made it so the Misaki in the book was in an M-Preg story which really freaked out Misaki a lot. Not only was the story freaky too him he was also worried about Usagi and what the story meant. _

_Akihiko was in his study re-writing his 'BLM-Preg' story so Misaki would not feel so insecure about the situation. He did not see what the big deal was, but he did know that Misaki was shy about things like this. From research on Misaki, that he did secretly, he figured Misaki was set on trying to become the best man he was able to become to live up to his parents so not to disappoint them in heaven. Misaki was so dense though he would not be able to come up with that conclusion on his own. Akihiko stopped typing and brought his hands up to rub his face in frustration. The boy was on his mind so much and he needed to focus, Aikawa-san would be here at the end of the day and he needed a different 'love' ending to his book, but he could not come up with anything._

_Misaki just finished putting all the dishes away and sat on the couch in a heap._

"_Hew, that was a lot of work. I think I'll take a short nap." Misaki stayed sitting up and lifted his arm up to covers his eyes._

_Misaki began to re-think his fight with Usagi-san as he drifted off to sleep._

'_Was I too hard on him? I mean they are his novels and it was not his place to tell him what he can and cannot write. No, I had my right to tell him to not write that, he was invading my privacy. What does he really gain from writing these novels, is it just a hobby, are these just his fantasies, and why does he need to bring me into it? I'm not anything special; I cannot give him the wealth, fame, and security he makes for himself.'_

_The more and more Misaki thought about the subject the more he hurt inside. Thinking how he really did not contribute in Usagi-san's life made him realize that he really did not need him there. Usagi-san did make it by ok before Misaki came into his life, so why did he stay? What other reason, than housing, did Misaki have for being with Usagi-san?_

_Just then, a knock came at the door which startled Misaki. The boy leaped from his spot from the couch still tired and weak from his twenty minute nap. Masaki opened the door and found a very drunk Haruhiko. The man's clothes were loose and untidy, unlike usual, while his eyes and nose were burgundy. The man seemed to stumble around in place raising his head staring at the boy._

"_Haruhiko-san, what happened? You really reek of liquor, are you drunk?"_

"_Th-*hic*-that does not matter at this moment. What does matter is that I-I want you"_

"_WH-What?" Misaki took a few steps back as the lager man stepped into the condo._

"_I don't care if y-*hic*-you only love Akihiko, I will have you right n-now." Haruhiko lunged at the boy pushing him to the wall and dragging him into position as he ripped the buttons out to the holes in Misaki's shirt._

"_NO, PLEASE STOP THIS, I DON'T WANT TO!" Misaki pushed on the man's chest as hard as he could and because on the alcohol in the man's body it easily gave way and Misaki darted for the living room door._

"_USAGI-SAN, HELP, USAGI-SA-mmh" Before Misaki could finish Haruhiko had grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the couch with his legs still dangling off the edge and his lips being violently attacked by Haruhiko's._

_The only this Misaki could do was try and push the man off but the more he tried the more rough the man became and the more he hurt the boy. Misaki could feel his heart race; his heart always seemed to pick up before he made love but this time was different, this time is was not with Usagi-san and this time it was beating out of pure terror. He did not want this man to touch him the same way Usagi-san touched him because when he did it hurt and ran shivers of fear though his mind. He had never felt this scared before. He needed someone. He needed Usagi-san…Usagi-san._

_Just them, Akihiko grabbed his older brother and threw him across the room. His violet eyes seemed to blaze in anger and he was out for blood._

"_I told you never to touch him, now I will kill you.'' His voice was in a low whisper as he walked up to his stumbling brother._

_Akihiko grabbed his brother's collar, but his brother was ready for him and threw a punch connecting right with Akihiko's right cheek._

"_USAGI-SAN!" All Misaki could do was stay on the couch worry for his lovers life; it was pure pain watching him getting hit._

_He seemed to just brush it off because a second later Akihiko threw a punch hitting Haruhiko in the eye. Akihiko them with both hands grabbed his brother's shirt and pinned him to the wall and kneed him in his gut. Haruhiko was the first to wail out in pain, but that did not stop him from fighting back because a minute later he wrapped his leg around Akihiko's tripped him and rolling him onto his back toppling over him punching him as hard as he could._

"_HARUHIKO-SAN STOP IT, STOP IT" Misaki had gotten from the couch and was trying to push Haruhiko off Akihiko before Haruhiko pushed the boy to the floor with his left hand and continued punching his brother._

_Masaki landed with his head hitting the coffee table with a wailing cry leaving his lip. Seeing his beloved being sexually abused and having his precious body being beaten drove Akihiko insane with rage and pain. Akihiko was starting to turn black and blue but that did not stop the drive in him; Akihiko them pushed his legs up and threw his brother over him right into the island in the kitchen. Haruhiko did not move after the impact but you could still see him breathing._  
_Akihiko picked his brothers head up by his hair and looked at his face. Haruhiko looked up and glared at his kin glaring back at him._

"_Get out of my house." What you really heard behind the sentence was ''If I ever see you again, I 'will' kill you!"_

_Akihiko did not mess around when the subject was Misaki and he knew he could not trust his brother if he was in the equation._

_Haruhiko stayed silent for a few minutes but finally gave in and nodded. He picked himself up and dragged himself out of sight. Before Misaki of Akihiko did anything they waited to hear the front door close._

"_U-Usagi-san, are you alright?" Misaki could feel his eyes beginning to glaze over but he tried to fight it back._

_Akihiko said nothing. He did not even look at Misaki._ _Misaki stood up and tried to walk over to Akihiko but ended up falling over and hitting the floor with one arm on the side of the couch. Misaki's back leg was bruised a deep purple and it sent a burning pain up his leg when he stood on it. Misaki felt pathetic, here he was with a bruised leg and he had just witnessed his love being brutally beaten. He could have killed him. Killed him?_ _The thought of Usagi-san dead scared him. He did not want to think about that day, but it was planted in his current thought. Usagi-san was the only one who made him change, he was the only one who changed him, and he's the only one he wanted to love. Misaki felt a wave of regret, sadness, and dread sweep over him and hot tear poured over his cheeks. He looked like he did when he found out his parents had died. Misaki knew he was the cause of all this, just like that night. It was his parent's deaths all over again, he had hurt someone close to him and all he could do is cry._

_Usagi-san finally seemed to notice Misaki as the boy continued to cry on the floor. The large man had a few purple spots on his face, but what really stood out was the black eye left on his face and the cut lip which had a short bead of blood running down his chin. As he looked over at the boy curled up in a pool of his emotions all Akihiko could do was stare at the boy with his own confliction with himself. He let this happen to his Misaki. He let that man into his life blindingly and sat up in his study as the assault started. He promised he would always protect him, but what he really did was give him empty word…basically, he lied to him. The impact of the 'lie' hit Akihiko hard in his heart. He knew if he could easily have his trust bend like this then what did they have together that was strong enough?_

_His love…His love for Misaki was enough…What was he thinking, he did protect him. He was there when everything was happening and he came right then and there when he heard his loves call. He could not have known what his brother was planning. At least he got there in time, which was all that mattered._

_Akihiko knelt down beside the crying body and gathered Misaki up. He then placed him down on the edge of the couch where he laid under his attacker. Akihiko kneeled in front of his love and gazed into his emerald eyes._ _Misaki was still crying and felt completely helpless…he wanted to run away, but he wanted to stay and feel Usagi-san's strong arms hold him as he spoke soft comforting words in his ear like he always did. Having Usagi-san there was everything now. He was the one to pick Misaki up when he fell now, he was the one to kiss him goodnight…he was the one he loved._  
_Akihiko caressed the boy's face._

"_Misaki, are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Akihiko was trying to be gentle when all he could think about was how much he wanted to rip his brother's intestines out._

"_I-I'm ok, but what about you? You took a worse beating than I did?" Misaki could not believe what he was hearing from Usagi-san? How could he focus on his when he was the one bleeding?_

"_I'm fine, do not worry about me"_

"…"

"_What is it?"_

"…_b-but I do"_

"_..?"_

"_I do worry about you…because I love you"_

"…_Misaki!"_

"_I love you…I love you…I love you so much I don't know what to do"_

_The boy's face was leaking so many fluids now that his face was completely drenched and it did not look like it would stop any time soon. Akihiko just stayed there gazing at the boy not knowing what to do; he wanted to take the boy so badly to be in his arms and tell him how much he loved him back as he did so many times before, but a hurt inside his heart ceased his speech._  
_Misaki continued his crying and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck. Akihiko returned the act by wrapping his arms around Misaki's torso and brought the boy closer to him; he felt the boy's heart beat pick up as he did so. The pain in Akihiko's chest grew and he began to feel his eyes sting._

_Misaki was busy crying into Usagi-san's shoulder when he felt a drop of something wet on his chest. Misaki pulled away from his love and what he saw next not only stopped his crying, but broke his heart too. Usagi-san was crying his perfect violet eyes were glassy with tears that streamed down his face, rolling over his pale cheeks and landing on Misaki's legs which were wrapped around Usagi-san's waist. Usagi-san had never looked so vulnerable in his life. The man who had created a perfect barrier around himself was broken and let himself go all for the sake of a little boy he fell in love with…Madly in love with…_

"_U-Usagi-san, y-your c-crying" Misaki's voice was shaking from the shock and fear; seeing this new unexpected act was a little terrifying to him._

"_Misaki" Was all Akihiko could say, all he wanted to say, all who he wanted to hold._  
_Akihiko closed his eyes slightly enough to still show the beautiful violet and moved closer to the boy's face. In response, Misaki's breath's quickened and his face blushed with extreme heat, but the allure in Usagi-san's eyes was too much and he gave in. Misaki's eyes slid to an almost close and he brought his face closer to his lovers as well._

_The air in the room was becoming stuffy and hot and within millimeters of each other's lips, both Akihiko and Misaki could feel the others breathe on their tongues. Misaki's eyes were the first to close when Usagi-san's lips finally grazed his. The contact was brief, but after the peck given by the man a million more were placed on the boy's lips and the night began._

* * *

_Akihiko was on the couch lying on his back, hands on Misaki's waist bringing his shirt up with every push. Misaki was lying chest to chest with Akihiko with his arms around his neck and legs straddles on either side of Akihiko's lap. The make out was about five minutes in when Misaki started to grind. Misaki was becoming harder with every kiss. He had already finished licking the man's lip clean of blood and was being rewarded. Usagi-san never failed to leave Misaki sort of breath and wet with every tongue stroke. Akihiko moved his tongue all around Misaki's mouth and made him shudder over his body. Deepening the kiss was what really got at the boy though; it was what bought them closer even if it was mouth contact. The feeling of the man inside him drove him mad with lust._

_Akihiko opened his eyes when he felt the boy above him moving his hips against his abs feeling the bulge in his pants growing harder and throbbing with pleasure. Sweet moans escaped in between kisses, but just them Akihiko brought his hands down to Misaki's hips and stopped the movement._

"_Un*huff*…wh-what's wrong?" The look of need in the boy's eyes set the man wild._

"_Misaki*huff*, you're so unfair"_

"_..?''_

_Akihiko sat up and moved Misaki into place over his hardening spot._

"_Hu…hu…Misaki, together"_

"_Usagi-san…uh, aah" Misaki began moving his hips again, this time both Misaki and Akihiko felt the pleasure and hardening of each other making the bond stronger._

"_Huu…uh, Misaki faster…huu"_

"_Ohh…Usa-Usagi-san, hun"_  
_Misaki's arms tightened around Akihiko's neck and he threw his head back and chest out. Akihiko knew the boy was reaching his limit. The man moved one hand from the boy's waist and put it on the front of his pants unzipping the front and pulling out his member. A hiss escaped Misaki's lips when Akihiko first touched his throbbing self and he moved faster to sync with Akihiko's hand._

"_UHH….Ahh…AAHHHH!" Misaki came hard and fast hitting both him and Akihiko on the face._

"…"

"_I-I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be" Akihiko was already wiping his face and licking the splatter. Misaki seemed to become hard again watching this, but it was when Akihiko leaned over to his face and licked cum off his face that made him finally burst._

"_Usa-Usagi-san, now"_

"_..?"_

"_Take me now" Misaki's eyes were deep with emerald passion and hitting Akihiko like a brick wall he moved mouth to the man's neck and began to nibble._

_Akihiko could not take it anymore; he grabbed the boy firmly under his arms and rolled him over onto his back toppling over him. Fiercely, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's lips with his and made the boy shudder and moan. During, Akihiko began stripping Misaki and himself; in the end Misaki was wearing nothing and Akihiko only had his unbuttoned shirt on. Misaki was fully erect and was ready to burst at any moment if his love did not hurry up. He was breathing hard and fast leaving his chest red and moving vigorously. _

_Akihiko placed the end of his member at Misaki's entrance; Misaki shuddered at the heat Usagi-san was giving off. Slowly but surely, Akihiko began thrusting into his love feeling to connection of pure bliss with each push._

"_Ahh…hu…Ahn"_

"_M-Misaki"_

"_W-Ah…What? Huu"_

"_Do you remember…huu?"_

"_..?"_

"_This is where we first…ah…became o-one…un"_

"_U-Usagi-san…haa"_

"_Hu…I love you…hun"_

_Misaki was ready now; he was ready to stay alongside with the man over him forever and always. He did not care what anyone else thought because he had his love joined together forever with him._

_The pleasure that Usagi-san was pushing into Misaki was intense…too intense, Misaki felt as though he was going to break from the pounding even though it felt so good. Misaki raised his arms and placed them around Akihiko's back bringing him closer as they were reaching their limits. Akihiko's hot breath felt good on Misaki's neck and he let everything out._

"_Hu…Usa-Usagi-san…I'm gunna…c-cum...AAAAHHHH!"_

_After two more thrusts Akihiko came as well drenching Misaki's insides as he moaned loud and long against his neck. He pulled out of Misaki's shuddering body and rolled over onto the floor basking in the glow of the aftermath. Misaki felt cool air hit him and grabbed a blanket while falling atop Usagi and covering both of them._

"_*huff* Misaki…I love you"_

"_I love you too, Usagi-san"_

_Sleep finally took over both of them and they never let go of each other._

* * *

_When Misaki awoke, he was curled up in Usagi-san arms as they lay on the floor in the living room covered in sweat and cum. The lager man had a huge smile on his face and was snuggled perfectly in the boy's chocolate brown hair. Misaki could feel his heart beat when he touched the man chest; the beats seemed to flutter on contact which made him blush. Even in sleep he was in control over his body._

_Misaki snuggled in closer feeling safe in Akihiko's strong, warm arms. Misaki gave a gentle kiss on the broad chest where he laid his head but felt the body tense when he did. A few seconds later, Akihiko's eyes fluttered open and landed on Misaki who was gazing back at him._  
_"G-good morning" Misaki could not stop blushing._

"_Morning" Akihiko had his usual smug grin on and gently kissed the boy's hair. _

_Misaki hummed while feeling the warm kiss against his forehead and traced his fingers across Usagi's chest. Then, he reluctantly sat up and saw a note lying on the table._

'_Hi guys,_

_Sensei, I will let the manuscript slide this time and I will come later on tomorrow, Misaki-kun tell me all the details when I come over too._

_Love Aikawa'_

_Misaki was mortified when he read the letter, he had totally forgotten that Aikawa-san was coming over last night to pick up Usagi-san's work and she saw them…naked…clinging to each other. Akihiko swiped the letter and read it. He snickered through his devilish grin._

"_I got an extra day to write my novel"_

_Misaki just sat atop Usagi stunned, humiliated and bright red._

* * *

"_USAGI-SAN!"_

"_Yes?"_

_Misaki was furious but the blush over his face was kind of hard to take him seriously in. He was holding a book in his hand, Akihiko's 'BL' novel, the latest copy too. He was standing in the door way of the study glaring at Akihiko who was at his desk just noticing the book and smile triumphantly._

"_What did you think of the ending?"_

"_How could you put that night into your book? That was private, untouchable and special!"_

"_Special?"_

"_Uh…NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"_

"_Too late, the words already left your lips" Akihiko had stood up and started to walk towards Misaki who was moving slowly along the wall, but Akihiko stopped him and pinned him to a spot on the wall._

"_Misaki, I love you"_


End file.
